The invention relates to the cleaning of hard surfaces, particularly but not exclusively floors.
Compositions for the cleaning of hard surfaces have been extensively discussed in the art. It is desirable that such compositions should have, in addition to the ability to clean effectively, the ability to provide a good shine to the surfaces they have cleaned. However, surface shine is often compromised by residues of the compositions which are left on the surfaces, and which appear as streaks as water evaporation is completed.
This problem becomes more acute when the compositions are used without rinsing after cleaning, and when the compositions are formulated as concentrated compositions, which comprise more actives and less water.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide compositions for the cleaning of hard surfaces, which clean effectively in concentrated or diluted form, and which leave no or little streaks after the cleaning.
In a first embodiment, the invention encompasses the use, in a hard surface cleaning composition, of:
(a)-a hydrophilic nonionic surfactant; and
(b)-a C8-C18 alcohol;
in a weight ratio of (a):(b) of from 1:1 to 10:1, for improved shine of hard surfaces which have been cleaned therewith.
In a second embodiment, the invention encompasses the use, in a hard surface cleaning composition, of:
(c)-a hydrophobic nonionic surfactant; and
(d)-a sulfated anionic surfactant; and
(b)-a C8-C18 alcohol;
in weight ratios of (c):(b) of from 5:1 to 25:1, and of (d):(c) of from 1:1 to 1:10, for improved shine of hard surfaces which have been cleaned therewith.
In a third embodiment, the invention combines the first two embodiments and thus encompasses the use, in a hard surface cleaning composition, of
(a)-a hydrophilic nonionic surfactant; and
(b)-a C8-C18 alcohol; and
(c)-a hydrophobic nonionic surfactant; and
(d)-a sulfated anionic surfactant;
in weight ratios of (a):(b) of from 1:1 to 10:1, of (c):(b) of from 5:1 to 25:1, and of (d):(c) of from 1:1 to 1:10, for improved shine of hard surfaces which have been cleaned therewith.
In a fourth embodiment, the invention encompasses a hard surface cleaning composition comprising
(c)-a hydrophobic nonionic surfactant; and
(d)-a sulfated anionic surfactant; and
(b)-a C8-C18 alcohol;
in weight ratios of (c):(b) of from 5:1 to 25:1, and of (d):(c) of from 1:1 to 1:10.
Preferred in that fourth embodiment is a composition which further comprises a hydrophilic nonionic surfactant (a), and wherein additionally the weight ratios of (a):(b) of from 1:1 to 10:1.
The invention further encompasses processes of cleaning hard surfaces with the compositions, either dilute or neat.